


The Uchiha Demon Fox

by YungPablo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Alternate Universe - Shippuden, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Jinchuuriki Sasuke, Multi, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, eventual polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungPablo/pseuds/YungPablo
Summary: Fanfic where Sasuke is the nine tails jinchuuriki, when Itachi was the one to stop Obito and seal the nine tails using the Izanagi. This means Itachi has been made slightly older and the events where the nine-tails attack Konoha are delayed a little bit too.





	1. New Beginning

Sasuke was wide awake in his bed. He couldn’t sleep again and found himself thinking as he usually did at night. He often found himself falling asleep after staring at the ceiling for a long time and would eventually wake up suddenly after having nightmares from that night. The night his big brother killed the rest of his clan. Sasuke would often wonder why he was sparred from the massacre, it’s not like Itachi wasn’t able to kill his family, Itachi had murdered his own parents right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke doesn’t remember much from that night, the little he does feel blurry, almost like a dream. A very horrible dream, the result of Itachi’s actions had left Sasuke completely alone, without someone to care for him. The village would often send people to look over him and make sure he eats but it could never be the same again, he could never be the same again. Roaming his house alone at night, Sasuke would find himself back in that nightmare. He found himself wondering why Itachi had done it and that curiosity and the anger he had drove him to become a ninja. He wanted to be the strongest so he could avenge his clan and finally find peace, maybe then he could find some sleep.

But Sasuke wasn’t completely alone, he had this voice inside him that would sometimes talk to him. When Sasuke closed his eyes, he could sometimes see it, a giant orange fox glaring at him, at first, he was afraid but eventually he grew to enjoy the fact that he wasn’t truly alone. Nighttime wasn’t the only time Sasuke found himself lonely, he always felt like an outcast around people his age, some of them would talk about in a positive way and others in a negative way, even if he didn’t do anything. Sasuke figured it was because of what happened with his clan, he once caught parents giving a stern talking to their son for playing with him as child. Since that day, Sasuke avoided talking to others and kept to himself even when others would approach him as he didn’t want to be a nuisance. None of that mattered to Sasuke since tomorrow he would become a ninja, he would be able to go on missions and become stronger, he would finally be able to find Itachi and find his answers. After another long night of thinking, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke prepared himself for his day, he got dressed and put on his new Konoha headband on his forehead. While walking to the academy, Sasuke saw many of his classmates pass by him, some of them waiving to him, Sasuke would wave back but never interact with them much more than that. One of the classmates was Sakura Haruno, she was walking with Ino Yamanaka, it seemed to Sasuke that they liked him a lot but Sasuke didn’t have time for love, he had a goal and was set on achieving it. As Sasuke walked into his usual classroom in the academy he sat at an empty table and waited for his teacher to come in. Not too long after Sasuke entered, Naruto Uzumaki walked into the classroom. Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the fourth Hokage, he also was a troublemaker. Sasuke was unsure why the son of the strongest ninja in the village was such careless person. The two of them didn’t get along together and would usually avoid each other, then again most of Sasuke’s relationships could be considered as neutral and he avoided just about anyone. As the classroom started to fill up, their teacher, Iruka Umino walked in. After everyone arrived, Iruka spoke up.

“As of today, you have all become full fledged Ninjas. However, you're still Genins. The tough part's still to come! From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jonin teachers.” Iruka said

Iruka further explained that the teams will be balanced using the members’ strength so that no team is much stronger that the other. Sasuke was unsure how to feel about being in teams, as he felt he operated better alone. However there was nothing to be done at this point, Sasuke had the best grades in the academy so he would probably put with some of the worst in his class. He felt someone looking at him so he looked behind him and Hinata Hyuga had her eyes locked on him, when she noticed his gaze upon her, she quickly averted her eyes and blushed. Soon after, Iruka announced the teams; Sasuke was put in Team 7 alongside Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had the worst grades in his class even being the Hokage’s son and being naturally talented; Naruto was more of a class clown and never really tried in the academy. Sakura was the very definition of average when it came to being a ninja, she never really shined in the academy but she was never seen as lacking talent. Sasuke was more interested with the Jonin teacher he was assigned, and wondered how strong he would be. Sasuke knew Itachi was a Jonin in the village so he would take his sensei to compare how strong he would need to become to achieve revenge.

As time went on, the other teams started to filter out of the classroom with their Jonin sensei, and the only team left was Team 7. The three new Genins were starting to get impatient at their sensei’s punctuality, Naruto being the prankster that he is decided to play a prank on their new sensei.

‘A Jonin would never fall for such a simple trap.’ Thought Sasuke.

Finally arriving was their new sensei, Kakashi Hatake, he was about to enter the room as he slid the door open and entered a board eraser fell right on top of his head. Kakashi didn’t say much, he instructed them to meet him next morning for a test of their abilities.

The next morning, the members of Team 7 gathered in an open field, awaiting their new teacher and leader. Kakashi, once again, arrived fairly late to their meeting. He began by asking the group of Genins to introduce themselves. Naruto, ever the defiant kid, asked Kakashi to introduce himself first. The masked figured was mysterious to the young ninjas and his introduction didn’t help clarify anything. While Naruto was busy introducing himself and talking about how he wants to surpass the Hokage but not become one, Sasuke was thinking about his own introduction. Sakura then, spent her whole introduction looking at Sasuke and it was his own turn now.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha, I don’t like nor dislike anything in particular. As far as my dream I don’t really have one. I do have an ambition and that is to restore my clan, by avenging it.” The young Uchiha said without skipping a beat.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in a way that Sasuke wasn’t sure how to interpret. Whatever it was, Sasuke didn’t care, he never really bothered about the looks he got, and all he wanted was to become strong enough to reach Itachi. He wanted answers, and for that he needed power.

“Alright then, let’s get started.” Kakashi said breaking the silence while pulling out two bells.


	2. The Bell Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small and some not so small details about the world have been changed to better fit the story. Don't be afraid to ask about these, and eventually they will be better explained in the story.

Team 7 looked in confusion at their new sensei, as he pulled out two bells.

“Your test for today is to take the bells away from me. If you fail to take the bells, I will tie you to a log and eat lunch in front of you.” said the Jonin.

“But wait, there are only two bells. Does that mean one of us will fail no matter what?” Sakura asked.

“That is correct; one of you will have to watch the rest eat lunch. But not only that, they will also have to go back to the academy. Perhaps all of you will if you don’t manage to take a bell away from me.” Kakashi replied.

All three Genins suddenly got serious when Kakashi mentioned having to go back to the academy. Sasuke couldn’t afford a setback; he wanted to become a ninja more than anything.

“You should come at me with everything you got. If you don’t try to take the bells from me with the intent to kill, you won’t be able to pass the test.” Kakashi added.

“But that’s very dangerous sensei.” Sakura said.

“Don’t worry about me Sakura, I can handle it. Now, we’ll start when I say go!” Kakashi exclaimed.

Before Kakashi could give the signal to start the test, Naruto rushed towards him while pulling out a kunai. But before Naruto knew it, Kakashi was behind him holding Naruto arm back towards his head with kunai in hand. Sakura let out a gasp, in awe at her new teacher’s abilities. Even Sasuke was surprised at Kakashi skills, even with his laid-back behavior their new sensei was no joke.

‘So that’s what a Jonin is capable of, uh.’ thought Sasuke.

“I didn’t give the signal to start yet, Naruto.” Kakashi teased.

‘This guy is strong… But still I need to overcome this challenge to reach Itachi’s level. I’m not sure at my current skill level that retrieving a bell is possible. However, going back to the academy isn’t an option.’ Sasuke contemplated.

“All right, let’s go!” Kakashi declared.

As soon as he did, both Sasuke and Sakura dashed towards the trees in an attempt to conceal themselves. Kakashi seemed pleased with their attempt to hide but that would only last a second. He turned and saw Naruto in a wide open space ready to fight.

“Didn’t you learn from what happened just a minute ago, Naruto?” Kakashi sighed.

“I’ve learned not to underestimate you sensei, now I’m going all out!” Naruto shouted, as he sprinted towards Kakashi.

‘What an idiot.’ Sasuke thought.

Kakashi looking as calmed as ever, took the time to pull out a book while his student was rushing towards him. Naruto stopped thinking that Kakashi would try to attack him with something but Kakashi just started reading the book he pulled out. Naruto, frustrated at being made a fool, jump towards his teacher and tries to land a high blow. Kakashi blocked the blow and Naruto followed with a high kick which Kakashi easily ducked away. After another barrage of blows by the Genin, all of which were blocked or dodged away by the Jonin, Kakashi countered by grabbing Naruto’s wrist and throwing him into the lake nearby.

Sasuke watched the action from above in a tree, he had is hand hovering over his kunai pouch. However, before he could do anything 3 shurikens flew out of the water towards Kakashi. Not even budging from his position, with his gaze still on the book he was holding, Kakashi caught all three shurikens with his remaining free hand. Naruto slowly climbed out of the lake, fully drenched, and got back on his feet. He then, created 4 shadow clones and all 5 Narutos dashed towards Kakashi. But, before they reached Kakashi, another Naruto appeared from behind and caught Kakashi off-guard grappling him. Once all the shadow clones and Naruto reached Kakashi they leaped into the air to strike him, but they ended up hitting another Naruto clone when Kakashi used the Substitution Jutsu. Kakashi followed up by grabbing one of the Naruto clone and throwing it on top of the rest clearing all the Narutos except for the real one. Naruto stayed on the ground exhausted, while Kakashi looked over him. In that moment, Sasuke felt Kakashi’s guard dropping and took his chance by throwing multiple shurikens towards Kakashi. The shurikens seemingly hit the Jonin but Sasuke saw right away that he had used the Substitution Jutsu again. Sasuke knew that Kakashi would gather his location from the thrown shurikens and started rushing from tree to tree to escape. Kakashi while pursuing Sasuke runs into Sakura, Sakura seem to also be looking for Sasuke.

Sakura comes face to face with Sasuke, whom she was looking for.

“Sasuke! I found you, quick we need to hide from Kakashi sensei.” Sakura insisted.

She soon after realizes that Sasuke is in bad shape, his body is full of cuts and bruises. Sakura rushes to aid her fellow team member. From a distant tree, Sasuke watches Sakura body stopping to a halt, being completely immobile.

‘She got caught in his Genjutsu, it seems like our sensei is a well-rounded ninja. But I need to defeat him now.’ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke came down from the tree he was perched on and came face to face with Kakashi, book still in hand. Sasuke took some time to evaluate his new sensei and how to approach him, eventually he made his move. Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken towards Kakashi, who easily avoided them. However, that was only to make him dash to the left where Sasuke had manufactured a trap earlier. As soon as Kakashi stepped on the trap, a dozen kunais quickly flew towards him. This time Kakashi had to take the attack seriously and swiftly changed direction to avoid the projectiles. Sasuke had anticipated that Kakashi wouldn’t be taken down by such a simple trap and quickly appeared behind him. Sasuke release a powerful high kick that Kakashi barely blocked due to his surprise but countered by grabbing Sasuke’s ankle. Still mid-air Sasuke attempted to punch Kakashi in the face with his left hand but once again Kakashi blocked and this time grabbed his fist. Sasuke showed his flexibility by using his other leg strike a Kakashi again but once more Kakashi blocked, this time with the arm that was holding Sasuke’s left fist. With Kakashi’s upper body occupied Sasuke took the opportunity to use his last limb to grab one of the bell but Kakashi reacted just in time, releasing Sasuke and dashing backwards.

Both ninjas took the time to gather themselves and analyse their opponent. With this quick exchange, Kakashi realized that Sasuke wasn’t like the other two Genins. Sasuke saw the opportunity to strike at Kakashi while he was deep in his thoughts and started performing the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu. This took Kakashi by surprise because someone freshly out of the academy normally wouldn’t have the chakra capacity to perform a jutsu of this level. Sasuke’s Fireball Jutsu hit Kakashi straight on and burnt much of the surrounding. However, after the jutsu was completed, only a burnt block of wood remained. Sasuke look around to try and find his opponent but Kakashi used the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu go underground and drag Sasuke with him. Sasuke was then stuck with all but his head underground, forced to accept his defeat. Shortly after, the three Genins were reunited by their teacher signalling the end of the test.

“Well, I’ll give you guys one more chance after lunch. Since Naruto broke the rules earlier and started early he won’t have lunch. Make sure to not give him any, otherwise…” Kakashi commanded, as he left the scene.

Sasuke and Sakura start eating their lunch when they get interrupted by Naruto’s growling stomach. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked miserable, then looked at his surroundings to make sure Kakashi wasn’t around. After surveying the trees for a few seconds, Sasuke gathered that the coast was most likely clear. It was at this moment that Sasuke extended his lunch towards Naruto.

“Eat up Naruto, you will need your strength.” said Sasuke.

“But sensei told us not to give him any, Sasuke.” replied Sakura.

“He doesn’t seem to be here, plus we will need to team up if we’re going to get those bells.” mentioned Sasuke.

Sakura looked around and didn’t see any sign of the Jonin. Both Sasuke and Sakura started to feed Naruto. All of the sudden, a familiar voice ringed in the Genins’ hears.

“What are you doing there?” Kakashi shouted.

“We’re supposed to be a squad, we can’t leave one of ours behind.” Sasuke rebuked.

“You have all… Passed the test!”

“What!!!” the three Genins roared in unison.

“In the world of Ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.”


End file.
